Of Dragons and Phoenixes
by IloveRinLen
Summary: Mikuo and Rin, Rin is a Phoenix Princess, and Mikuo a Dragon Prince. What happens when Rin is destined to marry but she meets Mikuo? T for some violence, words, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Some Harry Potter reference, (I love Fawkes) and well... MikuoxRin stuffs! I'm working on this along with 'I am Deaf'

Rin POV (Prologue type thing)

Do I?

He's part dragon.

I'm part phoenix.

Do I dare?

Dare to reach out and touch his teal bangs, run my fingers along his beautiful wings, unlike the wings on my back that terrify everyone?

Do I dare to love? Love, after that horrible day in my dark, dark past, when I hurt the one I loved?

"Get out of bed, Rin!"

I was already up and combing my blond hair, singing the healing song to myself like I was supposed to do every morning.

"Princess Rin, it's time to go out to the village."

I groaned.

"The Dragon Prince and his father the King are coming today; please don't use your wings to fly around and set their palace on fire, dear. It's most unbecoming."

My phoenix wings burned eternally with orange blazes; take that you silly rock-headed dragons, you can only burn things down with your fire-breath. I, on the other hand, can burn things with my wings and heal with my tears. (I love Harry Potter xD) The flames of my wings were a curse. In punishment of falling in love with a Forbidden, I was forced to set my wings on fire. But when my wings burned, I died. I was reborn again, but my wings remained on fire. They hurt my back and the skin around the place where my wings extend from is charred, but I am still alive and I can burn objects with my wings, unfortunately not on will.

The Forbidden boy?

Oh, he died.

I seem cruel and coldhearted, yes? Well the boy's death was a cruel reminder to me never to fall in love with a human again. In hopes of never repeating that mistake, my parents are forcing me to marry the young dragon prince, Kaito Shion. This time, according to my brother, I must marry, or else he must leave the castle forever in shame that the princess did not find a suitor.

"Sister," Len, my brother announced. "It must be done. I'm sorry, but you are eighteen. If you don't marry Prince Shion..." He let the threat he was about to repeat for the millionth time linger, unspoken, in the air.

"OKAY Len, I understand. How is Rimi?"

"Troublesome as always, she is. I named her after you, so this would make sense." He chuckled.

"You've left your poor wife to tend for Rimi again?" I asked. He shrugged not-very-guiltily. (Sorry, fangirls who hoped to make Len your husband.)

"She is a dragon, Rin. She's so cruel." He pretended to pout.

"LEN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! RIMI'S CRYING AND IT'S YOUR TURN TO TAKE CARE OF HER!"

"Time to fly," Len muttered, his beautiful crimson and gold wings forming. He soared out the open window.

"Bye." I laughed.

I went to the window myself, looking down to see the ornate carriage made of the scales of previous dragon princes roll into the castle grounds, carrying my future groom.

I sighed and left the window.

Time to meet your fate, Rin.

Mikuo POV

My brother, Kaito, is such a loudmouth. I can't take it, really, I can't. I am the same age as the poor princess who has to marry my idiot of a brother. Kaito is three years older than her.

We stepped out into the dirt, and the phoenix queen and prince came forward to greet us.

"Princes Kaito and Mikuo Shion, it is an honor to have you at our castle. We hope to make your stay wonderful. My daughter will appear soon," the queen said. I noticed that she looked vaguely worried, and Len's smile appeared to be plastered to his face.

We tracked behind them to a room with plush couches. Kaito and I decided to use the restroom. As soon as he and I disappeared from their view, Len began speaking in a whisper.

"Where is she, mother?"

"Miku says she left her room to come downstairs, but..."

"Did she escape? Fly away?"

"Possibly, dear. You know how our headstrong Rin is."

_Escaped?_

I rolled that word around my head with a light chuckle. She escaped marrying Kaito. What a smart girl.

I left the castle secretly to see if I could catch a glimpse of the phoenix princess.

My eyes scoured the clear, beautiful, soar-worthy skies eagerly. I wanted to take off myself, so I spread my wings. I prided my wings, not to brag. Each scale was black, every one rounded off with silver and speckled with gold. I raised myself into the sky and propped myself on top of the castle.

"Hey! What are you-?" Someone asked, startling the heck out of me.

Instinctively, I drew in air and blew fire out in the direction of the speaker.

"Hell, ow!" The fire cleared, and I gaped at a beautiful girl. Her hair was sunny-golden, and her blue eyes were like the ocean waves. Fiery (Literally- They were ON FIRE) wings were shadowing her. My eyes flickered to her now blackened hand and her slightly open mouth, as if she hadn't known anybody else would be stalking her to the top of a castle.

Oh wait, maybe she really hadn't known.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! CRAP!" I freaked out, knowing automatically that this was Rin Kagamine, the phoenix princess. I burned her! I burned the princess!

She started crying, hard, too. I panicked, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll get help! I-!"

I gaped at her hand. The tears from her eyes shimmered, spreading across her hand and causing it to glow, healing the burn and turning the color of her skin to the cream it had been before. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Great, you found me. Are you gonna take me back? Please don't!"

"You-!"

"Hi. You must be Mikuo, Kaito's brother." She blew her golden bangs out of her eyes and pinned them to the sides with clips.

"Yeah..." The shock was fading. Her power to heal was understandable, she _was _the phoenix princess. "Yeah, that's me. Kaito and your mom and brother are waiting for you."

Rin cast a wistful glance up at the lovely skies.

"I know, I know."

"You really haven't 'fallen in love,' have you?"

"Is it that obvious, Prince Kuo?"

I chuckled at her childish nickname for me. "Well, I suppose you don't have to marry him then. Marry someone you love."

"If only..."

"Why?" I sat up. "Why can't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rin POV

I traced the shingles on the castle roof. "I... Let's just say, I got into a whole crap load of trouble for falling in love a while ago."

"And," He chuckled. "You're gonna get into an even bigger crap load of trouble if you don't get down there."

I laughed and gestured for him to follow.

"Sure, but I'm dragging you down with me!"

"Hey, wait-!"

I dragged him into the sky, and then did a dangerous nosedive, skidding easily into the grass and uplifting some tufts.

"What was that?" he gasped, his turquoise eyes bright and lively. "Were you trying to kill us?"

"Nah." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just you."

He rolled his eyes and followed me into the castle. I smuggled a few flowers from the vase by the door. Kuo (I am really lazy- Mikuo is too long) shot me a confused look, and I just smiled at him irritatingly.

"Rin!" Mom shot out of her seat like that time I accidentally burned the couch underneath her, and Len scowled at me expectantly.

"Sorry all." I shrugged apologetically. "I was just picking some flowers." I held them up. "Kuo found me in the forest."

"Rin, my careless child." Mom shook her head. "_Ses orte Rin!" _

I sighed and sat on the couch next to my already-arranged fiancée. Kaito Shion took my hand and kissed it lovingly.

"Princess Rin, it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

I stifled a yawn and smiled at him. "Ditto."

"Ditto?" Mom frowned. "Really, Rin, do not conjure up these silly words."

"Mom, it just means 'same'."

Kaito chuckled. "I find her quite the lovely picture."

I raised my eyebrow. "Who now?"

Len groaned and started mumbling about what to pack when he headed to the forest. I grimaced and sat up, determined to make a better effort.

"I'm sorry." I said, not feeling very sorry. Kuo leaned back and started a conversation with Len.

"LEN!" A voice thundered from the kitchen. Len grimaced and got up, heading towards Rimi's crying.

"Come, Prince Kaito." I offered him my hand. "Let's go to the dining table. We have quite the feast prepared in your honor."

He perked up.

"Okay!"

His warm hand slipped over my own, yet he was the one dragging me to the dining room. Kuo followed hesitantly behind, but hastily caught up when I shot him a _get-your-butt-over-here _look.

"Lady Rin?"

My maid, my favorite one at that, Luka Megurine, stepped into the room.

"Rin, Rimi burned herself. Len asks of your assistance."

I pushed my chair back and followed her. Kaito followed me, as did Kuo.

I cradled the young baby in my arms, and Mikay, Len's wife, eyed me suspiciously. She was beautiful in an odd way. Her dress was made of dragon scales, and she could breathe fire. She had large green eyes and fiery red hair. Her scaly wings were wrapped sturdily around her.

Rimi's tiny fist waved in the air as she bawled. Her wispy reddish blond hair flopped into her eyes.

"Where did she get-?"

Mikay's clawed hand tenderly lifted up the baby's foot to show me that her toes were bright red, as was her sole.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I imagined the tiny child in my arms in pain. My tears fell from my cheeks and onto the sole of her feet. Her sole shimmered, and Rimi gurgled in happiness. She cooed happily, and Mikay tugged her gently from my protective grip.

"Thank you, Princess."

Her voice was somewhat rough, and I nodded, and then shot a glare at Len.

"Len, take better care of your daughter."

He shrugged sheepishly and Kaito took my hand. "Hey Princess... Aren't you the only one who can cry phoenix tears?"

I nodded, feeling uncomfortable as an almost greedy, hungry, look appeared in his eyes.

"How much is a crystal vial of your tears worth?"

"Kaito-nii!" Kuo punched his brother as an almost ashamed look appeared on his face.

"S-Sorry about that."

Kaito scowled, and then turned his eyes to the table, where luscious food awaited. Fresh bread was carefully piled into baskets with paper around each stick. Teto, my chef, made the best bread in the kingdom. I took a cinnamon raisin studded piece and inhaled its fresh, appetizing, smell.

"Mmmm. Oh, Teto dear, you've out_done _yourself." I curtsied to the pink haired twin-drilled girl, who giggled and shook her head at my attempts to joke.

"Rin- please escort Princes Kaito and Mikuo to the kitchen sinks, lest they want to scrub their hands."

"Kay Mom!" I nodded, and she cringed at my lack of polite etiquette.

"So." Kuo gestured to the crystal everywhere. "You guys are good uh, decorators."

"Um... thanks." I giggled, confused.

He turned somewhat red and his voice was careful. "Um... I mean we have everything made in, like, caves and stuff. It's nice to be in a more brighter and cheerful area."

"Yes." Kaito agreed, running his hand over a polished picture frame with my dad, King Leon, in it.

"D-Don't touch that." I took his unwilling hand off my father and smiled at Dad.

"Hey." I said softly. "I promise I'll do what's right."

He smiled down at me, a bright, merry, twinkle in his eyes.

"Anyways!" I pointed at the restroom. "Uh, there it is, so, if you wanna, you know, wash your hands..."

They disappeared inside and I waited, looking around the halls. Miniscule traces of where I had accidentally burned furniture and the walls with my carelessness popped out at me.

I crossed my arms and Kaito popped his head out of the restroom, then his body followed.

"Mikuo's finishing up."

I nodded and leaned against the wall.

_I promise I'll do what's right._

Mikuo POV

"So... Excited about marriage, Rin?" I heard Kaito ask her.

Rin sounded forced when she laughed. "What is there not to be excited about?"

I came out of the bathroom and smiled at Rin. "I'm ready. Let's go."

She smiled briefly and led us back to the dining room.

After a hearty meal, she smiled at her mom, who groaned.

"Every time, dear. Every time you smile like that, I know you're up to something."

Rin smiled wider, and her teeth shined in the light.

"May I go for an after dinner flight please please please?"

Her mother sighed and daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Fine, but take the young prince with you."

Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Wait! I meant Kai-" I heard her voice call, but Rin pulled the door closed.

I chuckled.

"Either you're in love with my dashing good looks," Rin shot me an amused smile. "Or you really wanna get away from my brother."

Rin winked and stuck her tongue out at me.

"In your dreams for the first one."

I smiled.

"And in yours too."

She kinda blushed and took off into the air. I laughed and soared after her.

"I love your wings!" She shouted down to me. I flew up till I was at the same level as her.

"Thanks... I share them with my mom."

My voice took on somewhat of a melancholic tone as I remembered her.

"Is she dead?" Rin asked, somewhat outgoing-ly.

"Yeah."

"Oh, so is my dad." She sighed. "What can we do? That's what fate chose." Then she held up her fist. "But I'm gonna do my best to do what would have made him happy!"

I quietly admired her ability to always be cheerful.

"Yeah... that is a great thing to do."

She closed her eyes and tilted her face to the multicolored sky.

"I have an idea." She proposed, throwing her arms out to embrace the warm air. "Let's watch the sunset."

"No!" I protested. She frowned. "They only do that in cheesy romance movies."

She stared at me, and I was afraid that I'd said something to make her really unhappy. Then, she burst out laughing.

"Okay then, what do you suggest?"

I grinned evilly.

"I'll show you."


	3. Chapter 3

Rin POV

"You have gone nuts."

I stared below me at churning water, and he grinned.

"All you have to do is jump. Unless you're scared."

"WHAT? I. AM. NOT. SCARED!"

"I think you are." He yawned, and looked at me with an amused smirk that irritated me to no end.

"Fine!" I growled. "You do it then!"

"You first!"

"What, so you can walk away, laughing at how stupid I am to fall for your tricks?"

"Hmmm." He surveyed me, and then pushed what can only be described as a frond of hair out of his eyes. "How about we jump together?"

"What? No! They only do that in cheesy romance movies!"

He rolled his eyes. "In what cheesy romance movie have you seen two lovers holding hands and jumping off cliffs?"

"Um..."

"Ex-actly."

"Okay, but you have to- _AAAAAH!" _He had shoved me! I cut through the air, but my wings automatically sprung out, thinking I had taken off for flight.

Uh-oh.

Flaming wings + Churning water = Bad.

I tucked in as I sliced through the water. My wings fizzled and hissed, and my back burned so badly that I screamed. Actually, scratch that. I'd been screaming for a while now. I writhed in the water as my wings struggled to stay aflame.

"Rin!" Kuo's head burst through the waves. "Rin! Aw, crap it-!" He caught sight of my wings, and I thrashed in the water.

"Help..." I mouthed through the painful masquerades of fire and water that trapped me.

He took my hand and powerfully surged towards the shore. He pulled me out, his face a mask of terror and guilt.

"Rin! I'm really sorry..."

I managed to laugh bitterly, as the noises of crackling and sizzling subsided. "Nah. It was kinda my fault, maybe I should have warned you about that teeny side effect."

"You idiot!" A gorgeous teal-haired girl burst through the waves and shook her fist at me.

I groaned. "Sorry, Miku, for polluting your waves."

"What are you doing here you no-good birdbrain?"

"None of your business, whale tail."

She peeked at her green, scaly, tail and pouted. "Nuh-uh! My tail is beautiful!"

She took a pearl studded comb from her hair and began brushing it agonizingly.

"Seriously, though, get off my l- whoa... Who are you?"

Her eyes fell on Kuo and widened. She giggled, disappeared, and reappeared on a rock in front of us. She flipped her hair.

"You mermaids. Flirty and stupid as ever." I rolled my eyes in disgust and turned away.

"What's your name?" Miku cooed. Kuo grinned in a loopy way, and I facepalmed. Stupid mermaid charms.

"Hey! Snap out of it, moron!" I pulled him away, but he shook me off and turned to Miku.

"Hi...you're pretty." He said, his words rushed.

"I know." Miku rolled her eyes, and then batted her long eyelashes, drawing him in. She was about to pull him in the water, and probably drown him, but my wings extended and I brushed them against Kuo, burning his...er...rear end.

He hopped up, his eyes clearing as he glared at me. "What the hell, Rin?" He argued.

"When you're done swooning over fish-breath over there, I'm on the way back to the castle." I sent a fleeting wave at him, and he sheepishly caught up with me.

"And I wasn't _swooning!_"

"Hi...you're pretty." I mocked, my voice a dopey imitation of his.

He flushed red.

"Shut _up!" _

Mikuo POV

My face still red, I looked back at the beautiful mermaid pouting on the rock, and then looked back to the adorable phoenix princess sarcastically smirking in front of me. How weird did that sentence sound? Very weird.

I laughed nervously. "I really wasn't intentionally flirting."

Rin sent me a glance that questioned my intelligence.

"Miku's mom is a siren and her dad is a merman." I frowned. "She can lure people in with her voice and beauty."

"Rin, I really didn't mean to- Whoa!"

My foot caught on a rock and I fell forward onto her.

"Aah! Kuo!" She stammered as we toppled on the ground, palms together.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes startlingly wide.

"What the hell, Kuo?"

"It was an accident!" I blushed, getting off of her and helping her up.

"Uh-huh."

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?"

Rin merely smiled infuriatingly, and I followed her to the castle. "Rin! Riiin!" I complained. Her wings were slowly regaining their lovely tricolor flames.

"Come on, whiny."

"Hey, Rin!" Kaito came out, his expression irritated. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Um." She said brilliantly. "With your brother, I guess."

"Sure." I said with a grin. "Wait, what?" The thought came rushing into my head more clearly. I grabbed Rin's shoulders. "You are nuts if you think I am sleeping with _him._"

She sent me a sheepish grin and Kaito yawned.

"Well, it's either you, bro, or... Rin herself."

I froze at the thought of my perverted brother sharing a bed with poor, innocent, Rin.

Wait, scratch that. I don't think Rin is very innocent in any aspect. But she was surely too innocent for my brother's... um, suggestive, antics.

"KAI-TO!" I roared. "Fine, you can sleep with me." He grinned and went back inside.

"I can take care of myself." Rin blushed.

I rolled my eyes and shot a look of disgust after my moron of a brother.

"Look, Rin, if Kaito catches you alone or something... Just avoid him, kay?"

"What? I'm practically engaged to him, moron."

I turned fiercely on her. "I don't care. He can be very, _very, _weird."

She shrugged. Was she really that childlike?  
>"Y-You know wh-what? Let's j-just go inside." I said, my head tilted exasperatedly.<p>

"Okay, then."

Rin climbed the velvet-lined stairs hesitantly, then stopped in front of her room.

Then she stepped forward and hugged me.

Like in the anime, it was somewhat slow-mo, and golden beams lit up the air in my imagination.

"R-Rin?" Her small fists tightened around the clothes I was wearing.

"I had fun today. Thanks, Kuo. Good night." She smiled, and then walked back into her room, her eggshell bow fluttering behind her.

I slowly came to my happy senses. "Yeah, good night Rin."


	4. Chapter 4

Rin POV

"Um, Kaito? What are those?" I looked at flat brown circles on the plate in front of me.

He sent a glance at me. "Pancakes."

I sat down and took a bite. "These are kinda good!"

Then, I saw him slip powder behind his back.

"Hey." I said suspiciously. "Isn't that sleep...ing...?" I got tired before I could finish the statement and fell asleep.

:):):):):(:(:):):):):)

I woke up when my head hit a large metal something above me.

"OW." I said, irritated, as the next jolt sent me upwards. "Wh-What the hell is going on?" I saw that I was in a cage and the cage was in a metal, windowless...box. I was moving, and I thought maybe this box was attached to a carriage of some sort.

"So, Princess, you're awake." Kaito's voice was cool and relaxed.

"Kaito! Where am I? Let me go!"

"No, I don't think so."

He slightly unlocked the cage I was in and threw in a white dress. Then, he shut the metal door and we began moving again.

"Wear it, Rin."

"Says who?"

"Me. Or I'll kill Kuo and Len."

I froze, then slowly undressed and slipped into the white dress. It did feel nice... but why was Kaito kidnapping me?

The carriage stopped and Kaito pulled me out of the cage. He observed me, then smiled... in an odd way. I assume you'd call it seductive.

"You look gorgeous."

I kicked him, and he grunted and let go of me. My wings extended with a _fwish _and I rose, and then spiraled downwards and crashed into the grass.

_Crap!_

"What...?" I turned to see my wings... Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. They were bound tightly together with duct tape as if they were one wing.

"How did you...?"

"While you were sleeping, we used a lotion to coax your wings out of you. We soaked them in ice water for a few hours, and then bound them. They shouldn't flame up again till you unbind them." Kaito stood, and then he wrenched my wrists behind me and handcuffed them. He wrapped a leather rope-type thing around my waist and arms.

"Let's get you to the market, hmm, angel?"

Wait. What?

"Market?"

"Yup. Your tears are valuable, no? I assume many handsome young men would want _you _as a pet, phoenix princess."

Oh. Freaking. No.

"Kaito... you can't honestly be thinking of selling me...?"

"Spot on, you intelligent little thing, you."

"Kai-TO!" I screamed, twisting away from him. "You've gone nuts!"

He merely shrugged, and then took me into a marketplace that had a dark aura about it. Men missing some or all their teeth leered at me. I screwed my eyes shut and followed him obediently for the sake of Len and Kuo.

He dragged me to a stand and stood below it. He chained my wrists to a podium and grabbed a microphone next to it. Men and boys gathered around the podium, eyes fixed hungrily on me. Places like this horrible place existed?

"K-K..." I tried to speak, but so many eyes concentrated on me made me feel desperately sick and claustrophobic.

"So, this is the Phoenix Princess, Rin."

Everyone gasped collectively.

"Yer lying!" broke out a voice, and men and boys started chanting, calling Kaito a liar.

I felt a teeny glimmer of hope.

"No... I can prove this to you." Kaito pulled a dagger out of his satchel with a smirk on his face. He held up my palm and slashed the knife across my skin with a flick of his nimble wrist.

I yelped, and murmurs zipped throughout the crowd.

"How dare he? How can he taint the precious skin of that lovely girl?"

Stop tears, stop, stop, please!

Tears bubbled traitorously over my eyes and splashed against my palm. The skin glowed and shimmered as the wound stitched itself.

"Whoa..."

The disbelieving looks on the men's faces changed to malicious smirks and evil leers.

"Hello, what's this?"

Hands reached up towards me, grabbing at the hem of my dress.

Kaito shook his blue head.

"Uh-uh-uh." He held out his hand. "Money."

"5000 cinders."

"7000!"

"10,000!"

I was shivering, and Kaito's look of lust grew.

"10,200!"  
>"Do I hear a 20,000?"<p>

The men exchanged glances, but then, a light, chilling, voice broke through the crowd.

"20,000 it is."

A pale looking hand slid the money to Kaito, and Kaito smirked, handing a strand of remaining leather ropey stuff to him, like it was my leash or something.

The boy who had spoken was maybe three years older than me. He had a strong yet lanky build and a terrifying look in his cold red eyes.

"Akai?"

"Hello, Kaito. Still horribly childish, aren't you?"

"Christ, just take her." grumbled Kaito.

The boy twirled my hair around his thin finger.

"In time."

He readjusted the handcuffs in a tighter way, and then retied the leather rope around me till I could hardly breathe.

Oh crap, crap, crap!

This was _not _good.

Mikuo POV

"Gone?" I asked Kaito, confused. He had so much money stuffed into his pockets that he could barely walk.

"Yup." Kaito shrugged. "She didn't wanna marry me, I assume."

"That's not Rin." Len spoke up, his eyes red. Rin had been missing for three days, and his crying had made his throat raspy and sore. As for me, I didn't think she'd run away either.

"Where did you get so much money?" I questioned calmly. I had only been here a few days, but Rin's presence had gotten to me and now I missed her aura.

"Um. Gambling?"

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously."

I grabbed a cinder and examined it.

"Where did you...? Only one person I know has 20,000 cinders to spare you."

Kaito gulped.

I thought deeply. "Where did you see him?"

"Akai? He was... um..." he stuttered.

Len, shook out of his reverie by Rimi's crying, left the room.

"Kaito. Where did you see Akai?"

"Black market." He mumbled, meeting my fierce gaze.

"What the hell were you doing there?"

"Just searching for some stuff."

"Hey." said Len, coming back in. "Why is there ice water all over the kitchen floor?"

"I was, uh, cleaning." Kaito blurted out.

"Okay, but why are Rin's feathers- burnt out, of course- lying in the water?" He held up a charred feather.

"Um..."

"Kaito?" I asked him, grabbing his collar. "Where is Rin and what have you done to her?"

Then, a shocking, staggering, thought hit me.

"Wait. You didn't..."

_Black market._

_ Akai._

_ Money._

_ Ice water._

"Kaito, did you...sell Rin?" The words sounded disgusting, and they were.

"N-No!"

Len's face was a conflict of overbearing emotions, ranging from fury to confusion.

"Lemme guess. You took her to the black market and Akai paid you to take her?"

"H-H-Hai..." he whimpered under our dark glares.

This was BEYOND crazy. How could he sell her? Like she was some kind of possession? And worse, Akai was no rose. He was horribly perverted, extremely twisted.

"Len." I looked at him, and he nodded. In quick shorthand, he scribbled a note to Queen Lola.

"Tell me, please, that 'Akai' isn't that bad?"

"He's not _that _bad. He's _very _bad!"

Len's face went rigid, and his hold tightened on the reins of the lovely white horses that were taking us to Akai's house.

"Don't worry, man. We'll find her."

And with that, we took off.

Rin POV

"So, Princess, this is your house."

He dumped me into some kind of dog cage, and I curled up.

"We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Why," I muttered. "Do those words sound so horribly un-fun?"

He grabbed my hair (Did he have some kinda hair fetish or something?) and wrenched me against the bars of the cage.

"You don't want to use that tone with me."

He stood, a smile on his face, and undid the leather straps around me. He kinda used it as a whip and sharply smacked me with it.

"Ow." I said plainly.

To be honest, my stomach was aching above all pains that Akai would ever inflict on me. I hadn't eaten anything for ages. Now it made a sound somewhat similar to thunder.

"You hungry?"

"NO!" I said loudly above its rumble.

He sighed. "I'll be back in three hours. I have errands to run, as well as getting you food."

The lights blinked off, and I was enveloped in complete, pure, darkness. I shivered and tried to stretch my legs in the small cage. Now that I thought of it, this room probably had no windows, or the moonlight would shine through.

I spun as I heard a small thump.

No, stupid, you're being paranoid.

I heard a creak in the direction of the door.

Very, VERY, paranoid.

Footsteps.

I shrieked, and my heart went cold.

I hate the dark, I hate it. I ripped the duct tape off my wings and they burned slowly as flames took over them.

I created a tiny dome of light around myself, but it still wasn't enough. My wings faded and I was dropped into pitch black again.

Paranoia was definitely taking over me.

Then...

CRACK!  
>BOOM!<p>

My astraphobia kicked in.

What is astraphobia, you ask?

Fear of-

CRASH!

I screamed.

Thunder.

CRACK!

And lighting.

The thunder seemed to rock the whole house, and I started crying. I wanted, no, needed, out of this place. I felt like a little girl the one time I got locked in the basement of my aunt's house. The lights were completely off, and no one heard the noises my weak fists made.

I needed out.

Now.

Mikuo POV

Len and I had been wandering the marketplace for ages, looking for anyone who may have known of Rin's disappearance. Len even found charred feathers on the podium.

Then, we heard a scratchy voice.

"She was an angel, a lovely angel with a lovely voice. Golden hair I tell you. Like the sun!"

We spun around and saw a man.

He was ugly, sure. His teeth reminded me of bright yellow corn, and three pieces of it. He was bald, and a copper bottle was swinging gaily in his hand.

But he was speaking of a beautiful golden-haired angel.

So that's who we went to.

"Hey," said Len. The man looked to him and spat, a gasp following up shortly.

"You! You!" The man pointed at him with a scraggly nail. "You look like her!"

"Who? WHO?" I asked, trying to be patient.

"The princess." He grinned at me and held his hand to the side of his face like he had a secret to tell me.

"Wearin' a white dress, she was. Lovely golden hair, small white thingy on it. Like an angel. Must be a stupid fool, to give 'er away." He wiped his nose with his hand and began singing drunkenly.

"Was she hurt? Or okay?" Len asked, but the man had walked away.

"Are you talking about... the Phoenix Princess?"

We spun to see a pretty white haired girl standing on the porch of her house.

"Yes." said Len eagerly.

"Crying, she was. Poor thing. Akai has her, now. She was tied up like the animals we bring to the market." Akai was Kaito's... friend, let's just say. Akai and I barely got along.

I and, Len, it looked like, were thinking up horrible tortures for my brother.

"Do you know where he is? Akai?"

"Yes. He's my brother's friend." she said shyly. "Dell!"

A white haired boy came out to the porch. "What, Haku?"

"Where's Akai's house?"

"Dunno." the boy shrugged, and Len stepped forward. But I intervened. I hopped agilely onto the porch and grabbed the boy.

"He has the Phoenix Princess, Rin, as his hostage. If we find that he's hurt her, and you know where he lives, then you will be listed as an accomplice. The fines and consequence for that kind of crime are not pleasant, let me warn you."

His face turned pale, the same color as his hair.

"Of course. Right this way."


	5. Chapter 5

HI! I REEDITED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I FORGOT TO COPY ALL OF IT- SO HERE IT IS. THIS HAS SOME PRETTY IMPORTANT STUFF.

NOW READ IT.

Rin POV

"So, Rin." Akai came in, his face jubilant. "I understand you've had a lovely time? Tsk, the neighbors heard you screaming."

I curled up, my face buried into my knees.

"Astraphobia?"

"..."

"Answer me!" He kicked the cage and I bounced once, and then tilted my head up.

"Yes."

He dragged me out of the cage and shoved me against the wall. His hand dropped to the front of my dress...

I was flushed and terrorized in every aspect when he threw me into the cage again.

People are capable of truly horrible things.

He knelt in front of me, his face flushed, too, though with pleasure, and smirked in a lopsided way.

"I love the pitches your screaming reaches."

"You are a sadistic butthead."

Sorry, but I wasn't really thinking of insults when I said that.

"I know..." he cooed, ramming the stick he'd been using on me harshly into my waist. I yelped in pain, and he smiled widely.

"Lovely."

I sank against the bars of the cage, my whole body sore and rebellious.

"Aah..."

He left, smiling maliciously.

Kuo POV

"Dell...?" asked Len curiously. "Exactly what is Akai's personality?"

Fair enough, Dell knew him better than me.

"He... is cruel. In his own way. But he's also nice, kinda, I guess. My guess is that he probably hasn't killed your er, princess or anything. Just, you know..." He cast a glance at us, and all three of us turned red, knowing what Akai had probably done.

"Em." Len cleared his throat. "I'm gonna kill your brother. Got a problem with that?"

I shrugged. "Nope, join the club."

Rin's voice rung clearly in my mind, randomly.

_ "I... Let's just say, I got into a whole crap load of trouble for falling in love a while ago."_

"Len? What happened when Rin first fell in love?"

Len's fists clenched, and his pose went rigid. He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"She fell in love with a Forbidden."

"What?"

"A human."

I gasped, knowing that was a crime. "A _human?"_

"Yeah. She had gone to the human world as a school course type thing, and she accidentally met the boy. They fell in love. When she told him about her being a phoenix, though, he swore to keep her secret- but then he told the news about it. For a year or so, they tried to publicly humiliate my sister and show her down. It was chaos. They almost shipped her off to the zoo, but then the Council intervened. They killed the human boy, and forced Rin to set her wings on fire as punishment. Everyone's memory got erased. But when her wings got burned, she died- and then was reborn. But her wings are now permanently on fire." He was pale. "That's why I'm so much older than her. It used to be only a two year age difference, but..."

I was silent, my mind processing everything furiously. How could he betray her? Tell everyone her precious secret? Stupid humans, only intent on their own pleasure. (No offense, all you humans :p)

"That..." I was at a numb loss for words.

"I know."

"We're here." said Dell with a tiny flourish of his hand. "Akai's house."

Rin POV

I was suffocating. I was drowning, dying-

"Ah!" I sat up, my head sharply aching as a repercussion of yesterday.

Actually, my whole body ached mercilessly.

I felt like, ten pounds lighter, completely malnourished, and even my wings had lost their healthy glow. I was losing feathers by the second. I had slight rings under my eyes, my bow was sad and droopy, and my voice was a faint whisper.

"Please, Akai..." My hand was feeling cold.

"You won't die. I swear, but..."

KNOCK KNOCK.

"What the hell?" Akai cursed.

BOOM!

The door flew open and thank you, god, there was Len and Kuo. Their eyes scanned the scene, me, Akai. Kuo's burning gaze lingered on me for a while more, then shot to Akai.

"Da-" Len began, but Kuo cut him.

"Rin," he said, racing to the cage. I couldn't do anything but look at him wearily. His talons formed out and broke the lock. His arms lifted me out, and Len turned around, seething. Kuo drew in air and was about to toast Akai, but I stopped him, much to my own shock.

"Just... don't. I wanna go home, please." I begged him in a whisper. He looked conflicted and upset, but he nodded and signaled to Len. Len punched Akai's nose into his brain, then followed.

"Sis... you okay?"

"No." I stated plainly, stroking Josephine, my darling white horse who was gazing with a worried look at me, from Kuo's arms.

"Crap, crap, crap." Kuo muttered, his arms tightening around my frame. He laid me across his lap and his hands fluttered and tangled themselves in my dull hair.

"Rin... I'm so sorry..."

"For?" I questioned.

"For Kaito selling you... to Akai."

"What did he do to you?" Len questioned, lips pressed into a thin line after the sentence, knuckles white on the reins.

"Trust me," I laughed bitterly. "You don't wanna know."

"Yeah, I freaking do!" Len half-screamed, but Kuo shot him a look. Unspoken messages ran between the two kind-of boys (Len's a man, sorta.)

Len spun back around and the horses raced faster as to not be whipped by him in his wrath of silent fury.

"Thanks, Kuo." I whispered, and then fell asleep, lulled by the hoof beats of our horses.

Mikuo POV

All hell will be let loose on earth when I and Len get our hands on Kaito.

Seriously.

I stroked the hair of the girl sleeping against my chest. Her whole frame rose and fell, and her skin was sickly-looking. I felt so bad, so guilty. The once-used-to-be pure white, the color of snow, dress Rin was wearing was dirty and torn in several parts. She'd barely had room to sit in that teeny little cage, let alone stretch or sleep. Her wings, somewhat bent, were slowly decreasing in size, sure to fade away in a few minutes. There were scarlet-and-burned feathers littering her cage.

"Oh, Rin..." I whispered, my lips in her hair.

"I'm gonna..." Len muttered threats that were somewhat unrepeatable under his breath.

"Len, tell me- was this boy, she fell in love with, handsome?"

"Yeah, a freaking _angel._" Len was obviously still furious.

I sat back and cradled Rin softly, not wanting to upset Len further.

"Okay then."

"Thank you, Prince Mikuo, and thank you, Len." The queen was crying as she took her daughter from my hold. "Your brother," she took over a malicious glare. "Your brother left yesterday."

Len grumbled under his breath.

"Wait... he took the carriage and left without me?" I asked, bewildered. What a moron!

"Sorry... We'll send a messenger, but until then, I would be honored and grateful, as would Rin, I'm sure, if you would be our guest until then."

"I guess the wedding's off, milady?" asked the pink haired maid, um, er, Luka.

"Unfortunately... I mean, um, fortunately." said Queen Lola.

"I better start packing, then." said Len in a light, joking, tone. His eyes, however, were worried.

"We'll figure something out, darling. Rin wouldn't want you to leave Rimi here, would she?"

"I wouldn't want what now?" A tired yet melodic voice lingered in the air, and Rin yawned.

"Sweetheart!" Queen Lola set her weak daughter down, and Rin stumbled. I caught her arm.

"Rin, you okay?" asked Len immediately.

"I guess..." Rin straightened gingerly.

"Sweetie, Prince Mikuo will be sleeping in Kaito's room, so get the bed ready when you're feeling up to it. Len, your wife left a bit earlier- she had to go tend to her parents. Rimi is waiting to see your spectacular babysitting skills." Len sighed and followed his mother outside.

Rin shot me a lazy but somewhat beautiful smile. "Staying here, I guess?" She looked around. "Where's Kai-?"

I held up a hand. "Don't say his name."

"Ah."

"Well then." We stood around a couple of minutes. Then suddenly, Rin shut her eyes and kissed me on the cheek. I turned red.

"D-D-Don't g-get the wrong i-idea-!" Rin stammered, her face pink. "I j-just thought it w-would b-be better than a stupid handkerchief or s-s-something!"

I grinned at her and crossed my arms, leaning smugly against the stair ends.

"Qu-Quit looking at m-me like that!"

"You loooove me."

Rin stomped her foot against the marble. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah you-"

"Rin, Mikuo!" Len raced into the room.

"Yeah?" we asked simultaneously. I shot her a cocky smile and she puffed her cheeks, annoyed.

"Guess what? I wanted to tell you guys, well, I mean I just found out, but-"

"The point, Len. Cut to the point." Rin said.

"Um... Firstly, Gakupo and Gumi are coming over..."

"Oh, yay!" Rin beamed.

"Who're they?" I asked intelligently.

"Our friends!" Rin giggled wickedly. "Watch out Miku."

I rolled my eyes when she poked me. "Will that bother you, Mikuo? If I annoy your girlfrieeeend?"

"Shove off." I muttered.

She recoiled. "Okay, then." Her tone was dull and cautious.

"Hey, wait, I was just-" I began, but Rin had already went upstairs. I sighed.

Len turned to me, shrugging. "Your...um...friend is coming over. Neru...?"

_Nooo._

"Heh... um... thanks, Len."

"Yeah..." He sent a glance up the stairs. "You might wanna make it up to her."

"Me?" I snapped involuntarily. Len looked taken aback, but then shrugged. He walked away. I felt bad again. Why was I being a jerk? What the hell?

I started up the stairs, mentally reciting what I was going to tell Rin.

And dreading her reaction.

Rin POV

I looked around my room, inhaling its fresh, sweet, citrusy scent. I was so happy to be here and free again. I spread my wings and sprang out the open window.

I whooped as I soared circles around and around the sky. My cramped, crunched, wings straightened out and a lovely, light, breeze ruffled them.

"Hey! Birdbrain!"

Gosh, I even kinda missed Miku.

I soared down and skidded to a halt.

"What?"

"Where have you been? Stupid. Where's my rainbow scale?"

Of course.

(If any of you have read that book, _Rainbow Fish, _imagine that there's that one rainbow scale on Miku's tail.)

I held it out, not at all sheepish. I'd hidden it in a fold of my bow, so even when I was at Akai's house it stayed there.

"Hey!" Kuo flopped on a rock beside me. I glanced at him, and then returned my gaze to Miku.

"Oh, hi there." She sweetly giggled at Kuo, whose face was love struck briefly, but then as he glanced at me his face turned dark red and he took to the skies again.

I snickered.

"Miku, guess who's coming over."

She scanned my smugly triumphant face and gasped.

"Not..."

"Yup."

"CRAP!"

I burst into peals of laughter as she stroked her hair with an agonized look on her face.

"Crap, crap, crap!"

I smiled mischievously.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Rin POV

Miku dove back in, splashing a wave of water at me and my wings. They hissed and I winced in pain.

"Hey... Rin?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I sounded like a jerk back there."

"It's fine." That's me, a forgiver and a forgetter. 'Cept maybe Kaito. And Akai.

"By the way, who's Gumi?"

I smiled. "My best friend. She's...kinda part sprite. You know, playful, obnoxiously adorable, translucent wings. Her human side is that she's tall. Well, like my height."

"And her brother?"

"Oh, he's part elf. Pointy ears and all."

"Hm."

"I heard Len say the name Neru...?"

"Oh." Kuo's face fell a few feet. "She's my OMGLET'SCREATEAMIKUOFANCLUB person."

"Ah." I interpreted. "That sucks."

"I know, I hate her. Man, she's annoying."

"Hm. Well, I know that for one, she'll have a hard time stealing you away from me." I teased him.

But wait. Was that relief that flickered across his face?

"Hey Kuo?"

"Yeah, Rin?"

I leaned towards him and his cheeks slowly went pink.

"What...What are you...?"

"Stand still, dummy. You have leaves in your hair."

"Ah." He went perfectly still, but his face turned redder. I giggled inwardly, knowing what he thought my intentions were.

Being so close to him, I realized he had a cool, minty, smell. In a few seconds, I realized I was literally inhaling him, so I stepped back after running my fingers through his soft hair.

"Hey, Rin."

"Yeah?"

"You smell like citrus stuff. Like, oranges. Sorry, I just kinda observed that."

So _he _was taking in my scent too!

"You smell like mint. Like, mint leaves, or peppermint."

He laughed, looking nervous, and brushed his hand along the back of his head.

"That's good, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

He leaned in towards me, his mouth millimeters from mine. My neck felt prickly, and he inhaled deeply. Darn my shortness!

"Definitely citrus."

"Hey, love-birds!"

"Gumi!"

I spun to see my favorite person besides my family.

"Hey, RinRin!"

I tackled her into a hug and she laughed, hugging back.

"You never said you had a boyfriend!"

"I don't." I blushed, and then jerked a finger towards Kuo. "That's my used-to-be fiancée's brother."

"What happened to him? Did he die?" Her green eyes widened.

"Nah, long story."

Before she could question me, Kuo waved sheepishly at her. "I'm Mikuo."

Gumi went straight for the hug, and I giggled at his unnerved expression.

"You're cute! RinRin has good taste."

Kuo turned red, and I laughed.

"Hey..." Gumi whispered conspiratorially. "Is our favorite mermaid here?" Her wings beat rapidly as she scanned the water.

"Yeah, she disappeared when she heard you were coming."

"Snap!"

"Where's your brother?"

"Gakupo-chan? Oh, he's chatting with Len."

"How's Luka?"

Luka was married to Gakupo.

"Oh, she's at home. Didn't feel like coming."

"Oh, that sucks." I didn't really like Luka because, well, she was pretty, but very cold, and threatened Gakupo entirely too much.

"No it doesn't." Gumi rolled her eyes.

"You're right, it doesn't."

"So. Let's head back to the castle, hm? I wanna hold your boyfriend's hand!" She grabbed his hand and took off. He cast a look back at me, and I smirked.

"Welcome to your biggest nightmare, Kuo."

Mikuo POV

Man, this weird girl really flustered me.

Her bright green hair bounced as she dragged me behind her. I shot a _help me _look at Rin and she smirked wickedly.

"Welcome to your biggest nightmare, Kuo."

I groaned inwardly.

When we go back to the castle, I was immediately tackled _yet again _by a blond with amber eyes.

"Kuo!" Neru squealed joyfully.

Gumi rolled her eyes. "You know her?"

"Unfortunately," I muttered, trying to disentangle her from me. Gumi leaned over and whispered into Rin's ear. They both snickered, and I turned red.

"Get off."

Neru pulled back and eyed me with an expectant look.

"Hey, Gumi!" I heard a male voice call.

Gumi chattered to me and Rin.

"Oh yeah, Rinny, there's someone I want you to meet." She waved her hand in an introductory way at a green-haired boy.

"This is Gumo. He's my cousin."

The boy shot a flirty smile at Rin and Neru. Rin eyed him warily, and Gumi rolled her eyes. Neru scowled at him and tightened her grip on me.

"I only belong to one!"

Gumo took Rin's hand and kissed it, keeping his lips on it longer than needed. I narrowed my eyes, and Gumi caught on.

"Hey, Gumo. Leave Rin alone."

"Nice to meet you, Princess Rin." He rolled the R in her name and his voice came out velvety. Rin's cheeks turned pink.

"Hey, Gaku-chan!"

A tall dude with long purple hair and a flowing white kimono type thing emerged from the room.

"Hi, Rin. How are you? And Gumi, must you always scream?"

He had a polite tone, but I could tell he was bored.

"Hi, Gakupo-san. I hope Len hasn't been irritating?" Rin mirrored his voice.

"Not at all." He took Gumo by the collar. "Leave the ladies alone, Gumo." He shot a look at me. "And the boy."

He dragged him off.

"Gakupo-san swordfights." Rin's eyes gleamed, and I could tell she wanted to swordfight. "He has a really cool katana!"

I heard Gakupo chuckle from the other room. Gumi puffed her cheeks and rolled her eyes yet again.  
>"Yeah, and a big head."<p>

"Hey Gumi, Kuo. Wanna go for a fly?" suggested Rin. I nodded eagerly, knowing Neru couldn't fly. And because I wanted some time with Rin. Oh, and Gumi.

"But I can't..." began Neru.

"Ex-actly." Gumi dragged me and Rin to the main entrance and took off, her wings flitting rapidly behind. Rin spread her blazing wings and I spread my dragon wings. I noted that Gumi was looking at Rin's wings with a deep melancholy.

"Hey, Rin. Why don't you grab a picnic basket? We'll grab some food and eat after a while of flying." I suggested.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, and then darted back to the kitchens.

"Hey, Gumi. You looked kinda depressed when you saw Rin's wings."

"Oh, yeah." Gumi sighed. "Rin and I, we were best friends before the incident. This kinda explains why Gakupo-nii is so much older than me, by the way. You see, after Rin died, I couldn't bear to be separated from her. I made a memory vault- you know, a thing where you store your memories-of all the Rin-associated memories."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"And then I killed myself."

I exhaled sharply. "So in reality, you're much older than Rin?"

"Yeah, about Len's age. Then I took my memory vault and restored our memories. She didn't remember me, but I remembered her. We became best friends all over again." She smiled sadly. "It was worth it though. It makes me so sad to see her wings, now."

"That is some loyal friendship."

Thoughts swirled in my mind. I couldn't imagine going through what this girl had just described. Her friendship with Rin must have been very strong.

"I'm back!" Rin held up a brown basket. "Teto loaded us." She giggled.

Now that Gumi had related what had happened, I started catching the way they laughed together, the fondness with which Rin looked at Gumi, and the way they related everything to each other.

"Have you guys ever fought? At all?" I asked.

"Never." they answered simultaneously, then burst into peals of laughter. Rin hooked an arm playfully around Gumi's.

"We're like the Two Musketeers."

"Oh, and you're our faithful servant." Gumi pointed at me. I shot her an indignant look, and then made my voice whiny.

"But I wanna be a Musketeer."

Rin linked her arm around mine, too, and I grinned down at her.

"Okay, we'll be the Three Musketeers." she giggled.

"Mind if I join?"

Gumi sighed, exasperated.

"Gumo, leave us alone."

Gumo leaned towards Rin, forcing her against the stone walls of the castle. His arms on either side of her head blocked her escape routes, and I scowled.

"Princess, can I come?"

Rin's scowl outmatched mine.

"Hey, personal space."

Then she exchanged looks with Gumi, who threw up her hands in a _whatever _sort of way. She met eyes with me, and I subtly shook my head.

"Um, Gumo, sorry, but...-"

"Excellent!" he said, hugging Rin tightly, and then pulling back when her feathers burnt his hands.

"I didn't even say-" Rin began, but Gumo interrupted yet again.

"So where are we going?"

I seethed quietly, and Rin met my eyes helplessly. I shrugged.

"Sorry, Kuo. Looks like we're stuck with him."

"Whatever."

_Not that I have to like it, right?_

Rin POV

"Three cheers for Teto!" I laughed as I speared lettuce leaves and a cherry tomato on my fork. The breeze curled around my hair and made it float in tendrils around me. Kuo grinned at me.

"I know right? But she appears to have an odd obsession with French bread." He wrinkled his nose.

I hit him with the loaf on the head. "At least it has one good use." And a few seconds later, we were engaged in a fierce French bread battle.

Gumi cheered and whooped for us, and Gumo just watched, his eyes darkening considerably as he glared at Kuo and me.

Feeling self-conscious, I plopped down.

"Mwa ha ha!" cheered Kuo. "I _win!" _

I scowled playfully at him.

"Rin! Rin!" Gumi yelped. "I want to fight, too!"

"Sure, Gumi." I tossed her a loaf and she and Mikuo warred each other.

"Rin!" A breathless voice called. I turned to see Len, who'd skidded to a stop on the cliff. He fell, panting on his hands and knees.

"Len?"

"Mom's calling you!" His eyes were bright.

"Why?"

"We've found you a suitor!"


	7. Chapter 7

ALL! THIS IS A FILLER CHAPPIE BECAUSE I HAVE HAD A LOTTA STUFF TO WORK ON!  
>FORGIVE ME!<br>I WILL PUT UP A REAL CHAPPIE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, KAY! :D  
>ARIGATO! (THANK YOU!)<br>~IloveRinLen


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE REEDITED CHAPTER FIVE, DO IT! IT'S IMPORTANT!

NOW GO!

:D

"Gumo?" I looked in disbelief between my mother and the green haired boy. I couldn't help but feel a want for the suitor's name to have been M-

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. Wait." Kuo said slowly. His face was dark. "Rin's marrying Gumo?"

Gumi bit her lip. "Queen Lola..."

"Yes!" said Len eagerly. "Isn't this great?"

I felt totally sick.

"No." said Kuo abruptly. He shot a glance at me. "No, it's not."

He turned, his fists clenched, and threw open the doors of the castle. I heard the swoosh as he took off.

"Mom, may I be excused?" I whispered.

She nodded her consent. Gumo smiled smugly at me.

I quickly ran outside after Kuo. He'd disappeared, but I think I knew where he'd flown to.

I flew straight up, landing on the roof of the castle with a soft _thud._

"Hey."

Kuo's spine stiffened, and his voice was low and cold. He was sitting with his back facing me, watching the cloudy sky.

"Hey."

I plopped down next to him.

"So. What's up?"

The question was so ridiculous that the corners of Kuo's mouth quirked up.

"Hey," I said soothingly. "It'll be fine. It's not like, you know-"

"Rin? I'm sorry, but you'll have to forgive me if I skip your wedding."

His voice was serious, but his eyes twinkled as he looked down at me. I smiled slowly, lying down on the roof.

"I think I might skip my own wedding."

He lay down, too.

"Rin, what did the human you fell in love with look like?"

I froze. How did he even know-? I gritted my teeth. _Len._

"Can we not talk about that?"

"No," he said. I sat up in shock, and he sat up too. "No, we're talking, _now."_

Kuo is totally OOC!

Of all the blurry images from my past life, I could only remember him, the boy, a warm smile, holding out his hand.

"He was beautiful." The words poured out of me. I couldn't stop, though. "He was like an angel on earth." My voice was bitter. "He had the softest black hair...And the prettiest amber eyes."

Slowly, I lay my head on Kuo's shoulder. Maybe for support. Maybe for something else.

"His name was Rei."

Kuo nodded, his expression unfathomable.

"He was at the edge of a small boardwalk. Alone. All his classmates were on the other side, picnicking at the table. I walked up to him." I bit my lip. How easily I'd fallen for his charms... "He asked me my name."

My voice dropped an octave.

"We fell in love- Or at least, _I _fell hopelessly in love."

Kuo had his eyes closed, and I couldn't tell whether he was asleep or awake. Then, he opened one turquoise eye almost lazily.

"Go on."

"That's it, I guess. One day, I told him about my wings, and he swore not to tell. The next day, he took me on a 'date' to the zoo. It was chaos. They were trying to net me, trying to get me to talk to the reporters, to the vets, the zookeepers, peppering me with questions about DNA and all that crap. And for a year, they wouldn't leave me alone."

Kuo was silent for a while. Then he spoke.

"So... What happened to him?"

"After they burned off my wings, they killed him."

"How?"

"I don't think I want to know."

"I'm not going to say something like, 'I'm sorry,' because I'm pretty sure that you would hate that and it isn't my fault anyways."

I nodded. "I would have hated that."

"But," he said slowly. "What kind of name is Rei, anyways? I named my pet manta ray that."

I had to hide a smile. "Of all the useless comments..."

"Still! I mean, _Rei."_

I giggled. "You had a manta ray?"

He looked down sheepishly like a little kid who'd stolen a dragon egg.

"Yes."

"And?"

"It died after I put the shark in there with it...?"

"Kuo!"

"I was six!" he retorted. "I wanted them to make friends with each other!"

We cracked up.

After a little while of laughing, Kuo spoke up.

"Say, Rin? Could you answer something for me?"

"Depends." I said.

"Well..."

(Mi)Kuo POV

"Well...There's this girl, back home, that I really like." I lied slowly.

"What's her name?" asked Rin brightly. A spark of something flickered in her vibrant eyes.

"Um...uh...well..." I fidgeted. "I dunno..."

"You don't know?"

I sheepishly lowered my head.

"Tell me how to get my first kiss, at least?"

"Sure!" she chirped. "Here, I'll be the girl. First, introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Mikuo. What's your name?"

"My name is Rin! I'm a Phoenix Princess."

"Oh, I'm a Dragon Prince."

"Cool! What do you like to do?"

"Fly, read, and spend time with my friends, I guess."

"Wow, I love to fly! Isn't flying _phenomenal?_"

"Definitely! I love the skies and all that."

"Okay." Rin said. "Pretty good. Now, we're time skipping three months. You guys have been dating and all that. And you're about to kiss her."

"Okay."

"So, start normally."

"So, Rin, I really like you, you know?"

Heat rose into Rin's cheeks and she smiled.

"I like you too!" Then she whispered, "Now lean in."

I didn't wonder about how to fake kissing. I just leaned in.

"Then, when you...feel the time is right..." Rin whispered, her lips millimeters from mine.

"...You feel an urge to kiss her..." I said, intertwining my fingers with Rin's.

"...And..." I pushed forward.

"...And..." Rin quickly mirrored my movements.

And then we were kissing. It was that simple, that quick. One force from behind, and Rin's lips were on mine.

I didn't think, just pulled her forward to kiss her harder. All thoughts fled my mind at warp speed.

My train of thought had left me at the station, again.

But it was totally worth it.

Gumi POV

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have spied on them. But it was like looking at a car crash; I just couldn't tear my eyes away. But they were so cute, making out! I knew Gumo wasn't the right one. Was everyone so blind? I tried not to squeal; I felt jitters rock my body.

Finally, Kuo and Rin broke apart. Casually, I flitted up behind them.

"Hey guys."

They jumped, looking hilariously guilty.

I tried not to laugh maniacally.

They spoke in unison.

"Gumi!"

And then:

"Did you see?"

"See what?" I asked, putting on a confused look.

Rin visibly slumped in relief. Kuo, also looking relieved, brought her back to sitting position. I cackled inwardly.

"So..."

"Yeah?" Rin asked, all nervousness gone now that she thought I didn't know.

"Care to explain why you two were ever-so-passionately making out?"

Kuo flamed up. Rin choked on her words.

"Uh...Um..."

I laughed. "Mwahahahaha."

"Oh, Gumi, please don't tell anyone!" Rin literally fell at my feet.

"Bow down a few more times and _maybe..._" I giggled. "Just kidding. It's all good. You're secret's safe with me."

"But Kuo!" Rin shot him a consternated glance. "You like that girl! Back at your village!"

Kuo snorted under his breath, but then lifted his head up. "Yeah, I guess I do."

I frowned, but Kuo signaled me to shut up.

"It's fine," Rin sighed sadly. "You're leaving and I'm getting married anyways..."

"Yeah." Kuo smiled a tiny smile. "Come on, let's go."

Dang him! He's purposely leaving to escape my interrogation!

We swooped down and Kuo and Rin stared at each other one brief second before looking away.

"Prince Mikuo, your chariot is here." Queen Lola came into the room, followed by Gumo. Gakupo was in the kitchen.

"A-Already?" he stammered.

"Yes, of course. Gumo did something, who knows what, and your chariot came very fast! You should be grateful and thank him."

Rin, Mikuo, and I shot Gumo _very _dirty glares.

He smirked.

"Oh," Mikuo deadpanned. "Oh, don't worry. I'll thank him." Under his breath, he muttered, "_With my fists." _

He tucked his wings in and stormed upstairs to pack. Rin looked stunned, but then regained her regal (Ha!) composure and looked upon Gumo, her blue eyes clouded and stormy.

She turned away and ran outside.

For an hour, she was out there. I heard the howling winds and then walked outside. It was raining and very, very, cold.

A very pretty girl held the reins in the front, commanding a huge gray stallion.

I blushed slightly; I knew what stretches Gumo had reached to get Kuo out of the house.

Rin shivered in the icy winds and I looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay, Rin?"

"Y...Yes."

She was wearing one of her white strapless dresses. I was bundled up with a sweater and such. The rain pelted her arms, her hair, her face.

"Rin, I think you should go inside." Queen Lola had left to find a messenger, and it was the servants' day off.

Rin shook her head fiercely. "I-I'm n-not g-going in th-there with y-your c-cousin."

I nodded understandingly.

"Okay."

Kuo came outside. His head was bowed, and his bangs shaded his undecipherable eyes. His mouth was pressed into a grim line, and all his belongings were in a sack.

"Bye, Gumi."

I saluted him wordlessly- After all, words weren't needed.

He stopped in front of Rin. Both opened their mouths, and then closed them.

Rin watched him turn around.

Then, she launched herself at him

"B-Bye K-Kuo," She choked. "Write m-me, I'll m-miss you."

Her arms were wrapped around him, her cheek against his back. Kuo froze up, and then smiled sadly.

"Yes," he said. "As long as you write."

He gave her a swift hug and traipsed droopily towards the carriage. He lifted his hand in a final farewell and slammed the door shut.

Rin was furiously trying to get warmth into her hands. I took one of her hands in mine.

"Rin," I said, panicking, "You're hands are burning- In a cold way! Go inside, now!"

"W-Wait..." Rin protested weakly. "I w-wanna s-s-see the c-c-carriage leave..."

"You've been standing out here for half an hour in _that._" I gestured to her dress.

Rin didn't move.

The carriage disappeared from eye's view.

And Rin collapsed at my feet.

"_Rin!" _I screamed. I totally knew that this was gonna happen! Who was I supposed to get? Queen Lola was gone, Len was with her, and the maids were all gone... I could go get Gakupo, but she might be long gone by then!

_Mikuo._

I set my eyes on the path of the carriage.

Without a moment's hesitation, I darted after the carriage. I felt like my wings had holes in them from the harshness of the rain. But every second, I'd see Rin's crumpled form burned in my head.

_Just a bit further... And there!_

I saw the carriage.

"Mikuo!" I shrieked, flying in front of the stallion. The girl yelled and the horse whinnied angrily.

Kuo poked his head outside, looking startled.

"Gumi?" He said, stunned.

"R-Rin, she- I t-t-!"

"Gumi! Is there something wrong? Did Gumo hurt her?" Kuo looked murderous, and he was on his feet. "If he hurt her..."

"No! Kuo! She...She fainted!"

"Where?"

"Outside the castle!"

He looked horrified.

"Oh, Kuo..." I said brokenly. "You have to help me. I don't know anything about this stuff...And...And I'm afraid...She'll...I'm afraid she'll die!"


End file.
